


Pink

by Spobylove9



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann wants to know what color Leslie's panties are one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

What color panties does she have on? Ann thought as she watched her best friend Leslie bend over to get something out of a bottom drawer in her office. Ann wished she could just rip Leslie's clothes off and find out, but they were just friends.. so she couldn't do what her heart wanted her to.   
"Les, I need to go back to work, my lunch is almost over" Ann looked at Leslie's eyes, and for some reason they were filled with fear. "Leslie, what's wrong?" Ann got up and walked over to Leslie.   
"Can't you stay?" Leslie looked like a little kid, who was trying to convince their mom to let them stay home from school sick.   
"No, I have work" Ann couldn't help but smile at Leslie's beautiful smile.   
"Ok" Leslie looked down.. disappointed, "I'll miss you"   
"Leslie, your coming over to my house tonight right?" Ann leaned down to Leslie's level, who was sitting in her chair.   
"Yeah, of course" Leslie perked up, like she had forgotten.   
"Then why would you miss me, that's only a couple hours" Ann's smile widened as she saw the ends of Leslie's mouth creep up into the biggest grin she had ever seen.   
"Oh Ann you beautiful naive little mouse" Leslie's fingers intertwined with Ann's " I miss you, when you are gone for one minute, I miss you when you are gone for one second, So yes I will miss you every single second and every single minute you are gone, No doubt about it" Tears formed in the corners of Ann's eyes,   
"Oh Les, I will miss you too"   
"I love you Ann"   
"I love you too Les" Leslie pulled Ann into a hug, her hair muffling this last part of what Ann said "More than you could ever imagine, and more than you will ever know" 

Later that day, at Ann's house.   
Ann sat on her couch, waiting for Leslie.. thinking of Leslie. Thinking of her smooth skin, and her bouncy blonde curls, and most of all her big beautiful shimmering blue eyes. When she heard a loud knock at the door,   
"Ann" Leslie smiled, pulling Ann into a hug, as she opened the door.   
"Leslie" Ann exclaimed back "Your late, your never late"   
"Oh, I was distracted by something" Leslie quickly muttered and pushed by Ann to get in the house.   
"Ok" Ann closed the door, and turned to see Leslie on her couch, big smile on her face, eyes sparkling like always. She couldn't help but think about Leslie, Leslie's mouth on her own, she couldn't stop looking at her mouth.   
"You ok" Leslie reached out and pulled on Ann's arm, causing her to fall on Leslie. face first, they were nose to nose, Ann could feel Leslie's hand on her bare thigh, she was wearing shorts, and she could feel her breath on her face, and her hair brushing against her arm, and her other hand on her.... ass. 

"Umm, I... Uh" Leslie laughed shyly, "Sorry" She finally got out. But Ann couldn't respond, her mind was only thinking about where Leslie's hands where. not even thinking about her own hands.   
"Ann, your hands" Leslie smiled, "There on my-"  
"Oh my god" Ann jumped up a little, only to have Leslie pull her back down. "I'm so sorry, that my hands where on your, umm, uh, breasts"   
"Its fine" Leslie's smile grew "I don't care" Ann's hands then went to Leslie's cheeks as their faces came closer and closer to one another. And then their lips met, Leslie's lips tasted of pure sugar, and she smelled of sunflowers, she was perfect and so was the kiss, it made Ann think MAGIC. they kissed until they needed air, when Leslie pulled away and said,   
"Take off your clothes, now"   
"Only if you do too" Ann said as she pulled her blue tank top off to reveal a plain black bra, she then jumped off of Leslie so she could strip as well. Leslie unbuttoned her top, and removed her pants, just as Ann took her shorts off. Leslie wore Pink, lacy bra and pantie set, Ann wore a black bra and black panties.   
"Pink" Ann smiled as she and Leslie continued to the bedroom.


End file.
